


Down With The Sickness

by imherecauseimnotallthere98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, First Blade, Mark of Cain, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherecauseimnotallthere98/pseuds/imherecauseimnotallthere98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are captured by a demon who has plans for the eldest Winchester...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down With The Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot emphasize how much you should listen to "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed. It is the most perfect song for Demon!Dean. Especially for the end of season 8 and season 9 so far. This fic actually is beta'd! Woohoo! As always, I do not own Supernatural, it's canon story lines, or the characters. (Except the cardboard cutout of Dean in my closet, I own that).

Can you feel that?  
Ah shit

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken, your servant, I kneel  
(Will you give it to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side is slowly changing  
in me  
(Will you give it to me?)  
Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh, now there is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon  
in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother, get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker, get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me

I can see inside you  
The sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give it to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
and is decaying  
in me  
(Will you give it to me?)  
It seems you're having some trouble  
in dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh, now the world is a scary place  
now that you've woken up the demon  
in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother, get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker, get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift that has been given to me

And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!

Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother, get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker, get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Madness has now come over me.

-“Down With The Sickness” By Disturbed

 

"Come on, Dean. Just give in." The demon purred, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You were so close before, in Hell. Torturing souls for ten years, you were even starting to develop some of the power, weren't you? You could feel it coursing through you, engulfing you."

The demon circled his prey, smiling at the hunter's struggle to free himself from the ropes holding him in place. Across from him, Sam was doing the same, to no avail.

"You liked it, didn't you? That feeling of power, of control. I bet you miss it. I bet the only thing close to it for you is when you hunt. And even that's not enough, is it? You miss tearing souls apart slowly, intricately, hearing them scream and knowing it's all for you."

Dean jolted hard against his restraints when he felt something he thought he'd buried deep inside himself shift, and start clawing its way up. Something he'd hoped was forgotten or long dead, something he'd felt flare up in Purgatory. Something left over from Hell. It twisted and burned inside him, in the sweetest mix of pain and pleasure. He pushed and fought against it, refusing to let it take over, desperately trying to bury it again. The demon though, was relentless, and would not shut up.

"I bet you get excited when you need to interrogate someone. You love seeing someone tied down, at your mercy, and knowing that you can take your time and really get into it. It feels so... satisfying, doesn't it? You would be...the perfect demon. All that rage, all that hate, all that bloodlust, and coupled with your growing violence fetish? All amplified and concentrated into whatever you need it to be."

Dean was shaking at that point, feeling the growing darkness inside himself spreading fast as it fought to overcome his careful control. It was wrong and cruel and it burned him from the inside out, but at the same time it was so pure and exhilarating, like an adrenaline high. He didn't want to like it, to crave it, but he did. With each passing second, he felt himself losing the battle, and wanting less and less to fight it. The demon was right, he missed it. He missed Hell. He missed the absolute stench, the scorching heat, the never ending screams. He loved his most vivid nightmares, ones where he was back at his own rack, a fresh soul strapped down, bloody and scared, and he hated himself for craving it, for missing something so awful.

"You thought it was over when you got out, didn't you? Thought it would go away, and that you were safe, but you were wrong. Once a soul has done a tour in Hell, it can turn at any time, even if it escapes. And your soul is so close, riding the edge, that mark on your arm pushing it further everyday. You can feel it, can't you? Blackness taking it over? Like holding the first blade again. Just let go. Stop fighting what you want and let it take you where you want to go."

Dean was so far gone at that point he hardly heard the demon. His whole body was buzzing and vibrating with something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Dean!" he heard Sam call, panic clear in his voice. "Dean, stay with me. Hey! Hey! You don't have to do this, focus on me, we'll get you out of this."

The demon laughed.

"Look at him, Sam. He's already gone."

Dimly, Dean was aware of Sam screaming his name, but it was muted and unclear, like he was hearing it from underwater.

"Sam," he forced out, his voice so much rougher and deeper than before. It was grating, raspy and tired. "I'm sorry." he said through clenched teeth.

His body convulsed, folding in on itself as far as the ropes would allow. The feeling was everywhere now, running through him and taking over with ease. He heard a rigging in his ears, slowly becoming louder and louder, almost unbearable. His heart pounded in his head and chest, growing steadily faster. His body stiffened tightly, curling in further on itself. Unable to stand it all any longer, Dean gave in, letting the black heat consume everything he no longer was. And then there was nothing. No pain, no ringing, no struggle. Just raw, pure, animalistic energy.

Dean sagged against his bonds, panting heavily.

"Dean?" Sam asked, sounding scared.

Slowly, Dean raised his head, opening solid black eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: imherecauseimnotallthere98


End file.
